Using maps while attempting to steer a vehicle, including automobiles, boats, bicycles, etc., is problematic. An unsafe situation can be created when the driver or rider must pull the map from a pocket, pouch, glove compartment, etc., and open the map for viewing. At best, this type of maneuver is both awkward if not impossible to perform, as well as dangerous.
Various devices have been proposed for holding a map such that it can be easily viewed by the driver. However, a common problem with such map holders is that they are not oriented for easy use by a driver of the vehicle. For example, the map holders disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,106, 4,800,664, 4,828,151, and 5,106,001 have a transparent map "pocket" that both provides support to the map as well as avoids any flutter due to wind. Such arrangement is limiting, however, since a rider can only put in the pocket a piece of paper as large as the map pocket. If the map is larger than the map pocket, the rider must fold it possibly several times to fit it inside the map pocket. Nevertheless, if a rider wants to look at notations on the back side of the map or at a hidden part of the map, the rider must take the map out of the map pocket. This maneuver is very difficult to perform while moving.
Additionally, other map holders may block or limit the field of view of the driver even when access to the map is not required, creating another hazardous situation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,796,243 describes a map holder made out of a single wire shaped into a double loop. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,174 discloses a map holder attached to the windshield, with a double coil spring. Both of these map holders allow the rider to use most maps with no burdensome folding. However, a driver cannot put them out of the driver's field of view easily. Thus, they may block or limit the field of view of the driver.
Finally, more athletes now have turned to aerodynamics with the hope that a more aerodynamic component will make them go faster and reduce time in a race. However, many map holders are not aerodynamically efficient. For example, the map holders described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,796,243, 4,071,174, and 4,828,151, all have large frontal areas (mainly because of the map), even when not in use.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a map holder that is easy to use while driving or riding a vehicle, or during exercise.
It is further an object to the invention to provide a map holder that has access to the map for easy installment and removal.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a map holder that does not necessitate burdensome folding of the map.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a map holder that does not block or limit the field of view of the driver when access to the map is not required.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a map holder that does not create any substantial air drag when access to the map is not required.